Alien's Comforting Arms
by roxan1930
Summary: When Aoyama breaks up with her Ichigo's heart breaks but she ends up finding omfort in the least likely person to give it to her. Kisshu!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Alien's Comforting Arms**

Ichigo sobbed as she ran to the big sakura tree where she collapsed to the ground and started crying.

It happened. The one thing she had been afraid of finally happened.

Het precious Aoyama-kun had broken up with her.

How could he just leave her after all they've been through together?

It wasn't just what he did that hurt her but it was also the way how he did it.

He had called her up and asked for her to meet up with him and naturally she had been thrilled.

However, when she had arrived he didn't even allow her to hug him.

He just told her coldly how he didn't want a girlfriend like her and left her without looking back and completely ignoring her cried and pleas for him to stay.

He had dumped her like a piece of trash.

Now here she was, crying her eyes out about the boy who turned out to not really care anything about her feelings.

"Koneko-chan?" she suddenly heard a familiar voice ask and looking up she found the alien Kisshu hovering above her looking… worried?

"G-Go away, Kisshu!" she choked out.

He didn't listen and instead got closer until his feet touched the ground and he was standing right in front of her.

"Honey, I can't just come and go while you are ruining your pretty face with a sea of tears." He told her as he knelt in front of her so they were eye to eye with each other.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on?" he suggested with a kind smile.

He seemed so caring…

With that Ichigo lost it and burst out crying loudly again as she buried her face in the alien's chest, causing him to fall backwards with a startled yelp.

He however quickly recovered from it and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

"Ichigo… Please tell me what's going on." Kisshu whispered in the girl's ear.

Ichigo perked a bit at hearing him use her real name.

After all, he only did that when he was completely serious.

"A-Aoyama-kun!" she felt Kisshu stiffen at the name of his 'rival in love' but continued.

"He.. He just…" she couldn't get it out.

"What did he do, Ichigo?" Kisshu gently urged.

"He… he… He just dumped me!" Ichigo screamed out before burying her face in his chest again.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kisshu roared angrily but he forced himself to calm down for Ichigo's sake.

He still felt the need to kill the bastard, however.

How could he leave someone as amazing as Ichigo and make her cry like this?

"It's alright, Ichigo. It's alright." he shushed as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

It seemed to work as the girl's sobs lessened.

He grabbed her face between his hands and made her look as him again.

"Listen, you shouldn't cry about him." he told her.

"But-" she tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Anyone who is not able to see what an amazing person you are is not worth your tears."

She was shocked to hear him call her amazing but he wasn't finished yet.

"You are beautiful, kind, caring, smart, strong and so much more." He told her as he leaned closer and Ichigo was sure he would kiss her again nut instead he placed his lips on her forehead.

It felt… nice. Wait! Nice?!

He stayed there for a few seconds before slowly pulling away and looking at her with those beautiful golden eyes of his.

Ichigo didn't get it.

Aoyama had just broken up with her so she was supposed to be in pain but Kisshu seemed to be making all of that disappear.

She could feel herself blush upon remembering all the things the green-haired boy said about her a few seconds ago.

At first she had always thought he saw just obsessed with her and just saw her as nothing more but a toy and didn't even know what he was saying when he told her he loved her but now all he did seemed so genuine.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him calling her name.

"Yes?" she asked, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Would you like me to take you home? It's getting late." Kisshu asked, motioning around them at the dark sky and the burning street lights.

Ichigo was caught off guard at seeing how dark it was.

Had she really cried for that long?

She decided to just shrug it off and gave the alien a grateful smile and said "That would be nice."

Kisshu smiled back and standing up he held a hand out to her which she took.

They teleported and landed in Ichigo's room.

"Wouldn't your parent be worried?" Kisshu asked the girl as he let go of her hand.

"No, they're out so I'm alone for tonight." she answered with a shrug.

There was a short but awkward silence until Kisshu broke it.

He said "I… I should be going now." as his feet already left the ground as he started floating up.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled out as she shot forward to grab his arm.

"I… I wanted to thank you. You know, for staying with me." she explained with a sheepish smile.

Kisshu smiled back as he lowered himself down to the ground again.

"You don't have to thank me." he told her.

"But I want to." Ichigo stood on the tips of her toes and gently kissed Kisshu's cheek, causing him to freeze up in surprise.

"Thank you, Kisshu?" Ichigo said after she slowly pulled away.

"I-it's no-nothing." he stuttered as his face heated up in one of the rare moments where he actually blushed.

Not having anything more to say they said their goodbye's and Kisshu teleported away.

When he was gone Ichigo sighed and flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She thought back to all that had happened that they and found it didn't hurt to think about Aoyama anymore.

In fact, she didn't care much anymore.

Kisshu had been a great comfort for her.

He had been sweet, kind and patient with her when she had cried her heart out.

Those things had been a great help but also had he been polite and hadn't tried to do anything to her while she had been vulnerable.

She was now sure of it.

He really was truly in love with her.

Maybe he would be a good boyfriend after all.

Ichigo blushed at her own thoughts but smiled none the less.

"MY KONEKO-CHAN FINALLY KISSED ME ON HER OWN!" was suddenly heard from outside and Ichigo giggled.

She had a feeling Kisshu wouldn't mind her idea.

And with that last thought she yawned and decided to get some sleep and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost straight away.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
